


Intemperate

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alcohol, Angst, Canon Het Relationship, Drabble, Fisting, Infidelity, Light Bondage, M/M, Nipple Clamps, Slash, Spanking, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-12
Updated: 2008-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-27 22:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/667113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Intemperate

Malfoys could hold their liquor. 

They _never_ overindulged, no matter how much they drank.

Draco snickered bitterly as he poured from the bottle the bartender had left him. 

Asteria had finally become tired of his indiscreet affairs. With Scorpius out of the Manor, she had no use for Draco anymore. 

_Useless_. 

He tossed back yet another Firewhisky.

He didn't need her, didn't even _want_ her. 

He lifted his glass to his lips, when a cool hand wrapped around his wrist.

"Drowning our sorrows, are we, Mr. Malfoy?"

"Fuck you, Snape." 

"I'd rather fuck _you_ ," the man whispered in his ear. 

~*~

Head already spinning, not that he'd admit it, Draco stood as smoothly as his body would allow. Which, based on the hand steadying him, was not very smoothly at all.

Snape pulled Draco to him and Apparated them away. Draco promptly vomited upon arrival—where, he did not know.

"Disgusting," Snape muttered banishing the mess. "Drink this."

Draco drank it obediently. The nausea passed, his head cleared, and he looked up to find black eyes boring into his own.

"Have you changed your mind now that your _mind_ is available for consultation?" Snape asked. 

"Not likely." 

Snape licked his lips. 

~*~

Draco expected the entire evening to be over quickly. A quick shag, no regrets.

To his surprise, Snape had apparently been waiting for this moment for some time.

Draco found himself on the hearth rug. 

Naked. 

Bound.

Gagged. 

Arse in the air. 

_Aching_ to come.

The wooden paddle stung. Snape's hand soothed his hot flesh. 

The nipple clamps pinched. Snape's tongue lapped at the swollen nubs, frissons of pain, pleasure raced down his spine to his cock.

As Snape slipped his _entire_ hand inside him, Draco's last thought before blacking out was that perhaps they had overindulged just a bit.


End file.
